The Spirit Within
by E1 N3TO
Summary: First MLP and STH... will include sonxdash, tailsxtwilight, and much more, adventure drama may contain lemon WAY after but not sure. be sure to stay tuned for this story. My favorite character of sonic is tails so I chose him for my main character.
1. The Fastest One

**Chapter 1a**

Sonic was running fast to go see Tails, he had his craving to go flying with him in his new version of the tornado which Tails called the 'Tornado HS-5', Tails told sonic that he manage to make his creation faster than Sonic himself, so he told tails to race him with his plane, tails wasn't kidding though he use jet engines that were just a bit slower than sonic, but he installed a formula that tails invented himself, it was like racing cars and NOS, but tails named it FTS 'faster than sonic' formula. As Sonic was running he saw that the tornado had nothing on him, he then heard the plain passing the speed of sound turned around to just to see the tornado passing him with great speed, sonic has never made his mouth open so wide that someone has finally beat him at his game of speed.

* * *

**I know I made it just this small but its only the beginning. Just needed something to start it with. will continue to right the rest in the next chapter... questions and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Sonic's gift

**Chapter 1b**

**Tail's POV**

I saw sonic running away from me I started to fly towards him, I set my engines to full power and prepared my formula to see if I can get to him. I didn't know if it would work but there is no damage to make sonic run to test my things. The second I pass the speed of sound, which I have my computer read me everything for speed I need to give it the juice make this baby fast.

"Nearing the speed of sound in 5..." I heard my computer as I got ready to test my creation.

4" I was getting excited.

3" Heart pumping.

2" THIS IS TAKING FOREVER...

1" Finally.

Passing speed of sound" I heard at the same time I pressed one of the buttons in my stick, as soon as I did my body went back to the seat and I felt like my body pushing against force 'it felt like a rollercoaster to the extreme'. I saw out the plane just to see sonic being left back in my jet smoke. I reached the forest and decided to fly back, but as I was turning the plane I just realized... I BEAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Me, I have created something that became faster than my role model. I made it back home and landed the tornado right next to home.

Sonic was right outside with a very mad face... I gulped cuz I just made in mind that he probably felt losing for the very first time, I got out of the plane to get his reaction.

"WHOA LITTLE DUDE! I cant believe you made this pass me... I thought you were kidding." He said excited to me as I gave a sigh of relieve. I also couldn't believe that my formula worked, I started thinking and making a few weeks past. "Well what do you want for a reward?" Sonic said

"Sonic I don't need a reward, the best reward that I got is that my experiment worked I don't require anything." I said truthfully but Sonic wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Well for beating 'The Fastest Thing Alive' you'll get something special." As I was to turn to him to reject his gift he hold something in front of me that I never thought he would give as a gift.

"Sonic are you sure? This is something more than a reward, this is like being called a knight or something like that." I told him staring at the diamond shape figure...'A Chaos Emerald'.

"Tails, this is something I wanted to give you for a long time but in a good way and a good reason" He said putting the emerald in my hand.

"Why sonic? This is something valuable for you, its the first emerald you got ever since we knew about them! I don't want it just cuz I beat you on a race." I knew how sonic felt when he got this emerald, it was like if he could take on the whole world, I wasn't sure why he was doing this.

"Because tails, you just beat me at a race nobody in the whole wide world can do that not even Eggman or any of his inventions where ever as fast, but that's not the reason. You are my little brother and if it wasn't for you and your plane I wouldn't be alive today to give it to you, everyone sees me as a hero, but I cant do everything by myself." He told me, it was the best compliment anyone has given me before.

Thanks sonic, this means a lot for me.

I had so many ideas to what to do with the emerald but I decided to see if I could use it on the tornado, maybe I can make it to transport us to places that we always wanted to go, the beach, a nice forest for picnic and such... I started making plans.


	3. An Organized List

**Thanks for the reviews you guys I wasn't sure that people would start reading this, I will keep writing more because of you guys. I'm gonna be honest with you guys, *SPOILER* in later chapters this could turn into a M rated not because of lemon but because I have tragedies that are going to happen so if you see a couple it might not be for all of this series, except for crosscouples I'm sticking with that.**

* * *

**A couple days later after the event, in another place far away:**

"Check," Said a small dragon with a paper and quill in his hands, he was checking what he had in his bag and making sure he had everything in the list.

"And recheck the list making sure I checked and got everything, check" he said with a 'phew' afterwards. "Twilight I got everything in this list." He yelled to someone on the other room to get a quick answer.

"Thanks Spike, are you sure you got everything?" Was the voice of the owner of the library where the current location was.

"Twilight I doubled make sure that I checked the list which you put to make sure I had everything so that's like four times I checked it." Said spike with one breath.

"Thank you my number one assistant, are you sure you don't want to come to the picnic with me and the girls?" Twilight ask him while she comes out of the other room. Twilight has a dark indigo mane with a purple and dark pink tail, her horn was shining with a purple aura while she makes the last preparations to leave.

"Um twilight? what is that scroll you got there for?" Spike said looking at the scroll she placed on her 'easiest place to grab from' pocket in her pack.

"Oh its another list, I need to do some errands before I meet the girls". She says with that smile she makes when she knows everything is going according to plan.

"So that's why you leaving an hour early... that explains everything, if that's the case I'll probably be there when you get to the picnic place I might get there like 30 minutes before the actual time." He said starting to daydream.

Twilight sighed "Spike you need to let that go, the only reason you want to go early is because you know rarity will be there by that time." She said to him with a sad face, she knew how he felt when fancypants confessed to rarity and she accepted. It was when she was about to tell flash sentry how she felt for him, he was actually making out with another pony. She was devastated for a couple of weeks until she decided to leave everything of him behind her and not fell in love again, Spike also knew this.

"I know twilight but I just cant let go like you did, maybe one day I might but just not yet." Twilight always admired how spike always stays loyal to what he wants, but she wasn't as strong as him.

"I understand Spike, just promise me that you wont get in her way though." spike just nodded while placing the pack on Twilight's back "I'll be going now." Twilight said as she was leaving her library tree house.

* * *

As twilight was on her way to the SugarCube Corner she was greeted by Cheese, he was on his way to pinkie pie to help her take her picnic decorations.

"Hi Twilight! CHEEESE!" She jump at Cheese who was prepared for it (don't ask me how but he is the only one that understands pinkie pie's paranormal things). They gave a quick kiss and hug. "Ready to help me do the BEST PICNIC EVER!"

"Not the best, BUT THE BESTEST OF BEST". Cheese replied... It was their first picnic together and they wanted to make it 'SPECIAL' (pinkie pie told me to put it that way).

As fast as they meet, they left, leaving Twilight alone.

"But.. I.." She started, but decided to just let it go. She walked to the counter and saw a box and a letter that said Twilight, she grabbed it and read it `Here you go I knew you were coming and got them ready XOXO.` Twilight just grabbed them and left, she always had a headache everytime she goes to the sugarcube for pinkie. She just grabbed her list and check the what she just did.

She then remember that Rarity wanted to talk to her so she headed to the Carousel Boutique.

* * *

**well that does it for now i'm probably gonna think on how this picnic is gonna go. i'm writing and making it as i go so if there is anything you guys and gals want to tell me feel free .**


End file.
